Ichi
"I stand alone" Ichi, whose full name is Ichihiyo no Shinno, is a Kensei by December. Appearance Ichi is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and violet eyes. He has a great sense of fashion and likes to wear mainly tight clothes top and bottom. He has long blonde hair, piercing eyes and fairly muscular physique. He is considered to be very attractive, and is often being hit on by girls, and given special treatment by them, causing comical situations. Personality He is indifferent and uninterested to everything that is around him. He never speaks to anyone, and will only reply if he is asked something. Ichi seems to have a perfect control of his emotions, and will only look to accomplish his desired goal. He is shown to be uninterested in following orders and even to fight his opponent. Because of that, many people think of him to be cold when first meeting him. However, in reality, Ichi has a turmoil of emotions deep inside. He also greatly loves to fight, and while in them, he lets his real personality take on, provided he finds a strong enough opponent to fight with. History Ichi comes from a Royal family in Japan and was happily living with them, when one day, when he was 9, his family was attacked by a Gekijou. The Gekijou killed all the guards, and brutaly slaughtered his mother and little sister in front of his eyes. Later on, when his father and he was on a trip on Europe, the same Gekijou appeared and attacked them. His father tried to contain the creature in order to give Ichi time to run away. Ichi unwillingly ran away, and from afar, all he could see was the Gekijou fading away. When he returned back to the incident place, there was no trace of his father. From that onwards, Ichi lived on his own. His Royal family in Japan came to the conclusion that he and the King went missing under unknown cicumstances, and Ichi also never tried to return to Japan as he was convinced that someday, his father will appear to him. Many years when by and Ichi had become a highschool student and working part-time. All has been going on normally when one day, after finishing his work, a Gekijou appeared before him. It tried to attack Ichi. Ichi managed to avoid the attack, but he knew that the only solution would be to run away, and he managed to escape the Gekijou by hiding in an alley. The Gekijou was about to abandon the persuit when suddenly a little girl came from the other side of the road, she was crying and apparently lost. Ichi knew that if he remained still, the girl would get killed. He got out and ran towards her in attempt to take her away. The Gekijou caught eye of this and was happy as he would get 2 prey that night. Ichi jumped in front of the girl, and at the same time, the Gekijou attacked. Ichi thought that this would be the end, when suddenly a man seemingly appeared from nowhere and got in between of him and the creature. The man turned at Ichi and gave him a smile. Ichi not understanding what he was doing here could only warn him when the Gekijou was about the strike, but the man seemed to not worry at all about the creature behind him, and simply put his hand forward to dodge the attack, the contact sent the Gekijou crashing away at a distance. Ichi was still perplexed by the situation, then the man said to him: "Do you want to be a hero?" Ichi only looked at him in the eyes. Ichi didn't say anything and took the girl who has seemingly fell unconscious out of fear by the scene and put her on his shoulder, and gave a look behind the man and saw that the creature was slowly getting on his feet. "Do you want save this girl?" The man said. Ichi noticed that he was serious now. "If you can send that creature flying by just dodging it's attack, then you can as well kill it", Ichi finally said. "That's true.", the man replied. "But I want you to kill it. Today it's the little girl here, but tomorrow, it could be another person in danger. And I do not promise to be next time here as well to act. Do you want to be as powerless as you are now again?" Ichi didn't replied, but the man knew that Ichi was seriously pondering on the question. "How can I defeat this creature?" Ichi finally said upon seeing that the Gekijou got on its feet and was roaring furiously. "Well, I will give you power.", the main said with a glow in his brownish eyes. "Do you accept?", the man asked with a smile. "Fine", Ichi replied. "Well then, put this girl down and let the show begin, shall we?" December turned to him, air warping around him. Ichi wasn't sure what happened next, but when he opened his eyes, December gave him a slight smile. "Done." The Gekijou glanced in front of him, and saw his preys, and began to run furiosly towards them. Ichi was still clueless about what he was supposed to do to defeat the creature. He looked at the man in front of him. But December was gone, and so was the girl. It was eerily quiet. Along with the wind, the man named December, and the girl, the Gekijou was gone. And a few days later, DEF approached Ichi. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Manifest Ichi's power is different from the other Kensei in the way of extracting his power. Other Kensei extract their power in their surroundings, however Ichi extracts his own emotion to materialize it and use it as his power. However, detaching emotions can be lethal for him, as falling unconscious after fighting for a long time, or other direct damage. By manifesting his emotion as tangible, Ichi can create a variety of constructs to block and attack. However, they must be directly connected to him. His ability is centered in his right arm. *Aura: Because of having his emotions unlocked and of it's manifestation, Ichi has a dense aura around him, making that those around him are affected by his presence, and will find it harder to act and get close to him, depending on the intensity of the aura. Basically, the aura is permanently on, but Ichi can suppress it so that normal people don't get affected.. *Shield: This power envelops Ichi as a shield construct and emanates Light Blue aura. The shield is used to block attacks, and if the shield is cracked, Ichi's mind takes the damage. However, it is quite durable. *Blade: He can lengthen the reach of his arm by creating a blade around it. *Berserker: Because of keeping all of his emotions inside of him for a long time, Ichi has developed a dark side. When he is most vulnerable in a fight, his dark side with take over. This is characterized by his whole eyes becoming red. His emotions will be doubled, and thus will be his abilities' power. However, Berserker only lasts for 3 minutes, otherwise, Ichi will lose control of his body. In this form, he is considered a hazard to both his team and everything around him due to his emotional control dropping to 0. Relationships Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:Character Category:PC Category:Kensei